Klingon (langue)
): "pont 2, secteur rouge"]] , un ancien manuscrit klingon en klingonais]] Le '''klingonais' (ou klingon) était la langue parlée à travers l'Empire Klingon. Il était glorifié et étudié dans la moitié du quadrant au milieu du 23ème siècle. ( ) Usage En 2259, dans la chronologie alternative créée par l'incursion de Nero, Nyota Uhura parlait couramment le klingonais. ( ) Vers la fin du 23ème siècle de nombreux écrivains de la Fédération écrivirent des ouvrages permettant d'apprendre le klingonais. En 2293, Uhura en tint plusieurs entre ses mains à bord de l' lorsqu'elle tenta de convaincre un poste d'écoute klingon qu'ils étaient le cargo Ursva, en s'essayant avec le bouquin "Introduction to Klingon Grammar". ( ) Le klingonais possédait 80 dialectes poly-gutturaux basés sur une syntaxe adaptive. Hoshi Sato fut la 1ère Humaine à le parler couramment, elle put l'apprendre grace à une base de données vulcaine. ( ) Une fois, Sato fit remarquer qu'un bouquin qu'elle possédait, offert par Tarquin et écrit par une ancienne civilisation disparue depuis un millier d'années ressemblait à du klingonais médiéval. ( ) La langue klingonne n'était pas immuable. Elle évoluait constamment en fonction des besoins et des aspirations du peuple. Au milieu du 24ème siècle, le mot Peacemaker" apparut pour la 1ère fois en klingonais après que Riva fit la médiation entre l'Empire Klingon et la Fédération. ( ) Cependant, à la meme époque il n'existait toujours pas de mot klingon pour le mot "éméché". ( ) Montgomery Scott dit une fois que lire le klingonais était aussi dur que de réduire les dégats à bord d'un Oiseau-de-Proie klingon. ( ) Le répertoire de la promenade de ''Deep Space 9 était écrit en klingon, mais aussi en anglais, en vulcain, ferengi, bajoran et cardassien. (DS9) En 2374, Kathryn Janeway dit à Arturis que bien qu'il parlait plus de 4'000 langues, elle pouvait parler le klingonais basique. B'Elanna Torres dit qu'elle trouvait le klingonais trop dur à son gout. ( ) Alexander Rozhenko admit à Miles O'Brien qu'il avait des difficultés à prononcer son nom en klingonais. ( ) Vocabulaire klingon La plus part des noms des Vaisseaux klingons et de leurs classes de vaisseaux était en klingonais. Étonnamment l' était en terrien tandis que le nom de leur planète Qo'noS se prononçait à la terrienne "cronos"mais s'écrivait à la klingonaise. petaQ Régulièrement utilisé comme insulte. S'orthographie aussi: "Pahtak", "Pathak", "p'tahk", "p'takh", "patahk", "pahtk", ou "p'tak"). Les Klingons de l'univers-miroir l'utilisaient également. D'après William T. Riker, "petaQ" était une insulte. ( ) ;Usage * L'Amiral Romulien Alidar Jarok demanda au Commander William T. Riker comment il pouvait autoriser "Un petaQ de Klingon à se déplacer en uniforme de Starfleet ?" en se réferrant à Worf. ( ) * J'Dan traita Worf de "pahtak", lorsqu'il refusa de l'aider à s'échapper de la navette. ( ) * Un officier Klingon à bord de l'Oiseau-de-proie des soeurs Duras traita Tolian Soran de "petaQ" lorsque l'El-Aurien revint sur la passerelle après avoir torturé Geordi La Forge. ( ) * Quark mentionna à D'Ghor, que Tumek lui avait dit que le mot "pahtak" n'était pas prononcé dans sa Maison. ( ) * En 2371, Morka au Chez Quark traita plusieurs Romuliens de "sales pahtaks". ( ) * Kor traita Worf de "traître p'tak" lorsqu'il crut que celui-ci lui avait volé l'Epée de Kahless. ( ) * En 2372 dans l'Univers-miroir, Le Régent Worf traita Garak "Le p'tak qui a perdu Terok Nor à la Rébellion Terrienne". ( ) * Worf traita un Doptérien de p'tak après qu'il découvrit que l'humanoïde avait s'accagé ses quartiers et lui avait volé plusieurs objets. ( ) * Un Klingon qui se trouvait sur Deep Space 9 traita Laas de p'tak après que le Changeant lui dit que ses mains puaient car "tachées du sang de guerriers Klingons", comme le lui avait dit celui-ci précédemment. ( ) * Après que Le Docteur se soit rajouté un "rêve" dans son programme, celui-ci dysfonctionna, B'Elanna Torres tandis qu'elle le réparait, lui rappela un proverbe klingon qui disait "Un médecin qui opère sur lui-même est un "pa'taQ" pour un patient." ( ) * L'"entière-Klingonne" B'Elanna Torres traita l'"entière-Humaine B'Elanna de "petaQ" de nombreuses fois après avoir secouru sa contrepartie humaine de prisons vidiennes. ( ) * B'Elanna Torres traita Max Burke de "pahtk" lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble à l'Académie de Starfleet. ( ) * B'Elanna Torres traita l'Enseigne Vorik de "petaQ" lorsque tous deux furent sous l'influence du Pon farr de Vorik. ( ) * B'Elanna Torres traita Tuvok de petaQ durant un rêve vivant avant de découvrir qu'elle était sur le chemin qui mène au Gre'thor. ( ) * Jeffrey, le fils du Docteur, traita son père de "petaQ" lorsqu'il lui dit de stopper ses fréquentations avec ces Klingons là. ( ) Phrases prononcées ) }} ---- ) }} ---- ) }} ---- ) }} ---- ) }} ) }} ---- ) }} ---- ) }} ---- ) }} ) }} ---- Une chanson festive: ;'ej HumtaH 'ej DechtaH 'Iw: And the blood was ankle deep ;'ej Doq SoDtaH ghoSpa' Sqral bIQtIq: And the River Skral ran crimson red ;'e' pa' jaj law' mo' jaj puS: On the day above all days ;jaj qeylIS molar mIgh HoHchu'qu': When Kahless slew evil Molor dead ( ; ) ---- ) }} ) }} ---- ) }} ---- ) }} Non-Klingons ayant parlé ou parlant le klingonais * Arturis * Curzon Dax * Ezri Dax * Jadzia Dax * Hologramme Médical d'Urgence * Sito Jaxa * Flaherty * Elim Garak * Kathryn Janeway * James T. Kirk * Melora Pazlar * Jean-Luc Picard * Quark * William T. Riker * Hoshi Sato * Montgomery Scott * Benjamin Sisko * Nyota Uhura (chronologie alternative) ---- Coulisses Non-canon A noter que les sources apocryphes de ces informations n'ont pas été vérifiées; Voir pour cela. La Langue et l'alphabet Klingon La Fédération de la recherche scientifique a alors entrepris d'analyser cette langue avec l'aide de grammairiens Klingons, elle est parvenue à une compréhension partielle de ses règles. Alphabet Klingon : Ờ Ɔ Ȑ⨍Ș - ħ Ȣ ƿ ℞ ℌ - Ƥ∀ > ∏ Ȝ - ⊗ ⊘ ⊟ ♊ D - ₳⎝ Ŋ Ṩ Ŧ - ℥ ⧍ ⟗ a b bi c d - eg f g h i - j k l m n - o p q r s - t u ù v w - x y z Les dialectes Il existe plusieurs dialectes Klingons, mais la langue officielle reste celle de l'empereur en titre. Ceux qui ne parlent pas la langue officielle sont jugés stupides, aussi la plupart des Klingons aspirent à maitriser plusieurs dialectes. La grammaire Cette langue se compose seulement de noms, de verbes, et de "chuvmey" qui veut dire de "reste". Presque tous les mots sont des substantifs ou des verbes. La syntaxe de base est faite ainsi : Objet, verbe puis sujet. Là ou nous disons "je te vois", les Klingons disent "Te vois je" Les Klingons n'expriment pas le passé, le présent ou le futur, c'est le contexte qui s'en charge. Le Klingon abrégé Il existe une façon de parler abrégée qui sert aux militaires, la plupart des Klingons n'ajoutent pas les affixes dans certaines circonstances ex: en situation de commandement, l'impératif klingon "ChuyDah yllaQ" ("Activez les propulseurs!") devient simplement "ChuyDaH" ("Propulseur"). Dans des circonstance pénibles, les préfixes disparaissent de sorte que la déclaration suivante: "qama'pu' vljonta'vlneH" ("je voulais faire des prisonniers") devient en abrégé "qama'pu' jonta' neH" (" voulais prisonniers"). Apprendre le Klingon La prononciation du Klingon ne s'apprend que par le contact direct et la conversation. Il n'existe pas de formule de politesse, les Klingons sont brusques et directs; ils commencent toujours par exposer l'affaire qui leur occupe le plus l'esprit; ex: "Que veux-tu?" au lieu de "bonjour". Le juron est un art fort apprécié des Klingons. Il leur suffit d'ajouter simplement "Jay" à la fin d'une phrase pour en faire une invective. Ainsi "qaStaH nuq jay" se dit "Qu'est ce que c'est que ce ....." Quelques expressions chuvmey............................ Reste ChuyDaH............................ Propulseur qama'pu'jonta'neH.................. voulais prisonniers jay................................ *juron* qaStaH nuq jay..................... Qu'est ce que c'est que ce *JURON* hIja' ou HISlaH.................... oui ghobe.............................. non tihlngan Hol Dajatlh'a'............ Parlez-vous Klingon ? Hijol.............................. Teleportez moi à bord Bijeghbe'chugh vaj blHegh.......... Rends-toi ou meurs! Duj tivoqtaH....................... Fie-toi toujours à tes instincts. bortaS bir jablu'Di'reH QaQqu'nay'. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid chop'a............................. Est-ce-que ça mord? Qapla'............................. Opération réussie Numération Klingonne :0. pagh :1. Wa' :2. cha' :3. wej :4. los :5. vagh :6. jav :7. soch :8. chorgh :9. Hut :10. Wa' Mah Vocabulaire apocryphe Autres Infos * voir aussi: The Klingon Hamlet * Il y a moyen d'afficher Google en Klingon. ca:Klingon (idioma) de:Klingonische Sprache en:Klingonese es:Diccionario Klingon sv:Klingonska Catégorie:Langues Catégorie:Empire Klingon